


Cake baking and kisses

by chibajun (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bakery AU, Chubby!Jean, F/M, Fem!Marco, Genderbend, a little bit of smut maybe :-), punk!jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chibajun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, an overweight, punk rock cake maker who struggles with his self esteem, owns a bakery. In the bakery works a waitress named Marco, whom Jean has a big crush on. Marco feels the same way about Jean, but can they get nerve to confess to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, so I apologize if it's poop lmao

At first glance, you would never guess that Jean kirschtein was a baker. He had 5 earrings on either side, a nose ring, and a pierced eyebrow. He wore makeup and had a few small tattoos here and there. But sure enough, Jean was a baker, with an intense passion for cakes and pastries. He owned his own independent bakery, of which he was very proud. They served the best cakes in town, and everybody came to Jean with their dessert requests. Mr. Kirschtein himself spent a lot of time enjoying dessert, which led him to a bit of a body issue. Jean was insecure about his weight, but he tried not to let it affect him too much.  
In the bakery was a waitress named Marco, whom Jean spent much of his time watching. Marco had beautiful wavy dark hair down to her shoulders and adorable freckles scattered all over. She always maintained a positive outlook on life, and brought joy to all those who came into contact with her. All the boys who came into the bakery had the hots for Marco, but she had her eyes on Jean. There was something special about him, something she didn't know how to explain. Maybe it was the fact that he was different, like no one else she had ever met before. Marco had been through a few relationships in her high school years, but she didn't expect any of them to last. She had liked boys before, but the day she met Jean Kirschtein was the first she fell in love. Jean had strong feelings for Marco as well. He had never in his life seen someone as beautiful as her. Not only did she have a perfect body, and gorgeous face, and lovely hair, she was also beautiful inside. Marco always put others needs before her own, and she always did the right thing no matter what. She was selfless and kind; everybody enjoyed her presence. Marco was outgoing, but she hid her feelings, so as not to trouble others, so all of her negative emotions were bottled up inside of her. She never told anybody how she really felt, and she longed for the one who would listen. The only real source of relief for this pain was seeing Jean. He had a magical way of improving her mood, just by being there. His existence in her life always brightened her up, but she wished more than anything that they could be something.   
It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon at the bakery; Jean was in the back room frosting cakes while Marco and the other waiters were behind the register or serving customers. Jean was hastily working away at preparing cakes to put in the oven, or icing and decorating them to be sold. He put every bit of his heart and soul into all of his creations. Every time she went back behind the counter, Marco would sneak a look at the cute baker in the other room. She loved watching Jean do his work, but he mostly just loved watching Jean. He was so happy when he was doing what he loved, and his joy made him that much more handsome to Marco. She snagged every opportunity she could to observe him. Marco felt her face grow hot and her heart rate speed up every time their eyes met. Jean acknowledging her made Marco feel so alive. Connie, the cashier, caught Marco staring. "Ay freckles!", he called. "What are you staring at?" Connie knew Marco well, and he had a hypothesis that she liked Jean. "Uhh..nothing" Marco blushed. Connie laughed. "You really like him eh?"  
Marco scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I do."  
"Why don't you talk to him?" said Connie.  
"No..I couldn't. He probably already likes somebody. I mean, he's the owner of this amazing place, and I'm merely a waitress. He deserves a lot better. And besides, I think he's gay.." said Marco.  
"I'm pretty sure the only one that would ever like him is you, not even gonna lie." Connie snorted. "You got no competition there. I've known him for a long time, and he has never been romantically involved with anyone for as long as I can remember. As far as I know, he isn't too worried about a relationship right now."  
Marco gave Connie a funny look, and went back to serving orders. She wished that she could be the one to change Jean's love life. She wanted to be the one who he fell in love with, after all this time. But there was high doubt in her mind that they would ever achieve anything higher than being acquaintances. Jean walked in just then, asking for assistance in the kitchen. It was a very busy day, and he couldn't quite handle all of the orders on his own. Marco instantly volunteered, causing Connie to laugh out loud. She tried so hard to hide it, but it was obvious that she put her best effort into receiving his attention. It was only then when Marco realized how desperate she sounded, but Jean just smiled, causing his dimples to show on his rounded face. Jean tried his hardest not to stare at Marco, but damn was he crushing on her. She was so cute, and her smile and enthusiasm brought joy into his mood. Marco walked quickly over to the kitchen in the back. Both of them were flustered in the others presence, and they tried to glance at each other without having the other one notice. "Ok." He said, "This one needs to be baked. Can you help me put in the oven?" "Of course!" Marco happily obliged. Marco helped Jean lift up the tray that the cake sat on, and Marco wobbled and the tray was almost dropped. "Careful! It's heavy.", warned Jean. "Sorry", peeped Marco. Together, the slid the tray into the oven and Jean shut the door. He leaned over and adjusted the dial for the temperature. Once they set the oven to 350, Jean led Marco over to the cake that needed frosting. "Ok, so this one needs to be decorated so it looks decent." he softly chuckled. "Um, I've never frosted before, so sorry if it's, you know, not the best" said Marco.  
"It's easy! Here, I'll show you!" replied Jean with a smile. "It's always a little hard the first time, but you'll get a feel for it!"  
oh fuck, he was so cute.  
Jean placed a chubby hand on Marco's wrist, and guided her while she frosted designs on the cake. He helped her squeeze out the icing into pretty patterns on the surface of the cake. Marco was flustered having Jean's perfectly painted fingers touching her arm. She kept staring at him when he was looking down at the cake. The two of them managed to create a nice pattern of swirls and dots all around, and the end product was better than Marco had expected.  
"Hey, you're pretty good!" said Jean.  
"..y..you think so?" inquired Marco.  
"Well of course! You're a natural. You should help me out more often" Jean realized too late how thirsty that sounded. Crap. He tried so hard to not make it obvious that he liked her, but some times it just slipped. Jean was angry with himself for having feelings for Marco.He knew a hot girl like Marco Bodt wouldn't like someone like him. Jean imagined her to like the kind of guy that pretty girls like her were attracted to. She probably was into jock guys, who were handsome and athletic, like in all the romance movies watched in his spare time. But he couldn't change who he was.He was fat, wore makeup, and he figured he just wasn't the right type of boy for Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the four workers spent their lunch break together. Marco ate a chicken salad sandwich, while Jean had a salad. Maybe the jokes would stop and he could impress Marco if he were healthier. Connie bought himself a burger from the fast food place nearby, and Sasha had her usual baked potato.   
"That salad looks kinda boring" said Sasha abruptly to Jean.  
"Uh, yeah" said Jean, looking down.  
"Oh, uh..I was just saying because, well, you usually eat a lot more than that, and usually not a salad." Jean tried to hide that her comment offended him. "Hey, you know what sounds good?" piped up Marco. "What if we all took a trip to Olive Garden after work today? I mean, I've got a coupon that's good for two people." "You know, that sounds good, but Sasha and I already have plans for tonight", said Connie. "Since the coupons for two, maybe you and Jean could go! I mean, you just started working here, and Jean hasn't really gotten to know you yet! If you're gonna work here, you might as well get to know your boss, eh?" Jean bit his lip. Marco blushed nervously, but she wanted to do it. Maybe it would work. "Ok! Would you like to do that, Jean?" Her cute smile was simply irresistible. "Uh, sure." He said with a curt nod. "Alright, so does 6:00 work for you?" "Yeah, that's fine." Jean was ecstatic on the inside, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. "Sweet. And uh, this..this isn't date or anything like that. Just..just because maybe you should get to know better since I'm working here, ya know?" She was shaking with nerves. "Not like a romantic thing." "Yeah. Not like that." \--- 

They sat down inside the restaurant and ordered their dishes. Marco ordered herself a small serving of spaghetti, and Jean ordered at least two or three different dishes, Marco lost count. She wondered how a single person could manage to eat so much. Jean couldn't help it, he ate when he was nervous. Food was his comfort. He was alone with a very intimidating, very sexy girl, who he happened to like a lot. This was a situation the Jean was not used to in the least. He had never been on a date before, much less with someone he could potentially be in love with. The quiet moments throughout the meal seemed like hours, and the few times that they made conversation were marvelous and sped by quickly. Marco ate most of her spaghetti, and put the rest in a box. Jean, a stress eater, sped through his full dish of fettuccine Alfredo, in addition to a whole salad, and a sandwich. He also had a few breadsticks. Marco was impressed, actually. She could tell that Jean was uncomfortable and nervous, by the way he ate and how he rarely said a word. She wanted to talk to him, but her own shyness dominated her and she couldn't bring herself to keep up a good conversation. Marco spent a lot of her time simply observing Jean. He always was looking down, and he seemed so different than the loud-mouthed guy whom she met when she first walked in. She was incredibly curious as to what he may be thinking and feeling, particularly about her. Marco wished she could say something to ease Jean. Maybe she could.  
\---  
"Uh, hey, Jean?" said Marco, with fear in her voice.  
"..yeah?" Jean looked suspicious.  
"can I tell you something?"  
"Sure.."  
Marco couldn't confess her feelings. Just as she thought she could do it, her nerves got the best of her. Jean exhaled deeply.  
"Listen. Marco, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable..."  
"Wait, what?" Marco seemed alarmed.  
"I know you don't like me, and I'm sorry for always, y'know approaching you and stuff, but you're..well..I kinda like you ok??"Jean was bright red by the time he finished his sentence. He had to force the last words of truth out before his prideful conscious stopped him.  
Marco had never encountered such a pleasant surprise.  
"I..i like you too.." Marco smiled weakly. Maybe she had assumed too much, too soon. Maybe she did have a chanceZ


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at work, Marco told Connie what had happened. She was grinning boldly from ear to ear; she couldn't contain her happiness. "See, I told you!!" shouted Connie.  
Marco just grinned. Jean walked in the room, and grabbed a pastry. He found Connie staring at him, with an eerie smile on his lips.  
"What?" Jean snapped.  
"So.." Connie smirked. "You guys gonna..do it?" he laughed at himself.  
Jean looked humiliated and walked back in to the kitchen. He had cakes to bake. Connie had taken over the register, and plenty of others had come in to work today, so Marco decided to go in the back room and help Jean.  
Jean seemed to get extremely nervous and uncomfortable when Marco entered the room, and Marco wish she knew why.  
"Hey" said Jean flatly.  
"So..uh.. You really like me?" he asked.  
"Of course" replied Marco with a winning smile that lit up the room.  
Jean reached over and grabbed Marco's hand. Delighted, Marco squeezed Jean's hand in return. Jean wore rings of all different shapes and styles, and his nails were always painted and perfectly manicured. Marco found it very attractive.  
"..hey Marco?"  
"yes Jean?"  
"Can I..can I kiss you?"  
Marco felt her heart stop. Dear god. She couldn't believe that Jean Kirschtein had asked to kiss him. I mean, she had always assumed that Jean was homosexual, and even if he wasn't, she wouldn't be the right type for him.  
"Hell yes." Marco had an evil look in her eye. This was the first time Jean had heard her talk like this. She was usually so well-mannered and polite. Jean made the first move . He pulled Marco in by her apron and kissed her, hard. Marco returned the favor. They embraced tightly and kissed for very long time. Marco slid her hands down to Jean's waist, but Jean pushed them away. He wanted Marco touching him, but he was self-conscious about his figure. Marco was toned and sexy, and Jean was the complete opposite. He didn't want Marco to not like him because of his body. He knew that Marco wasn't that shallow, but it was still an obvious worry in his mind.  
"I'm sorry." said Marco. "I guess I got a little..touchy. You can just let me know if you're uncomfortable, ok?"  
"No, Marco, it's not that. It's just.."  
"Just what? You can tell me.."  
Jean stood up. "It's nothing."  
"But don't get the wrong idea. I love being with you, and I do want you to, you know, be intimate with me."  
"Than what is it?"  
Jean sighed and looked away. Just then, one of the other servers, Sasha, came in.  
"What is taking so long with those cakes?" she demanded. "Was Jean just being a fatass and eating everything again?!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry, Sasha, we'll get right on it." came Marco's soft reply.  
Jean didn't say a word as he finished up the food he needed to make and brought it into the display cases.  
Marco could tell that he was upset.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During the next days lunch break, Jean and Marco sat at a table together as usual. Connie and Sasha were at their own table, clearly flirting with each other.  
"What Sasha said was really rude, Jean. I'm sorry." said Marco.  
"It's fine. I'm used to it."  
"You mean this happens all the time?" Marco seemed distraught.  
"Yeah. She's right though. So I don't see why it matters" Jean said coldly.  
Jean wasn't in perfect shape, but Marco loved his body. Sure, he was considerably overweight, but his cakes were so amazing that they were hard not to eat, so she couldn't blame the guy. And plus, Marco had always had a thing for chubbier boys, and Jean was an angel in her eyes.  
"Is that why you wouldn't let me touch you?" asked Marco.  
Jean couldn't lie.  
"..yeah" he wasn't going to deny his feelings. Marco was someone he knew he could trust. "Every other person has had a problem with it, so I figured you probably wouldn't like it either."  
"I think you're beautiful." the words flew out of Marco's lips before she could stop and think about what to say. It was way too soon to be telling him such things. And who knew if he even wanted that kind of a relationship with her?  
Jean grinned from ear to ear. Not once had anyone said something like this to him. And to hear it from the most beautiful girl in the world, wow.  
"I should probably get back to work." said Jean curtly. He stood up and walked back toward the kitchen.  
Connie and Sasha walked over to Marco.  
"What, did he just leave you here?" came Connie's loud voice. "Ugh, he's such an ass."  
"Oh no, he just had a lot of work to get done! I understand that." said Marco. She wondered why Connie felt the need to always be so rude.  
Sasha intruded on the conversation. "You really like him of all people? That surprises me."  
Jean could hear them talking, and he came closer so he could listen it.  
"And why is that?" The annoyance was evident in Marco's voice.  
"I just thought you were into like, the jock type. You know, like fit handsome boys." explained Sasha.  
"He's a little y'know..larger, and his personality annoys the hell out of me."  
"Yeah", Connie interrupted. "You're a good looking girl, I don't know why you'd settle for a fat pig like him." He and Sasha giggled at that remark.  
Marco felt herself burning up with anger. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"Well, it's a shame that two ignorant jerks like yourselves can't even bother to think once about something other than your own damn opinions. I suggest you quit flapping your lips and go be obnoxious somewhere else."Marco growled. She stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. \----- When Marco walked through the door, she saw Jean standing there. From the look on his face, she knew he had heard everything. Marco looked at him, like she herself was hurt by the insults. "Don't mind those two, Marco, they're just like that. They're nice people, I mean, I hired them to work in my bakery for god's sake." Jean's voice was uncharacteristically soft. She could tell that the comments of Connie and Sasha had taken a dig at his self-esteem. "No, they're rude." Marco retorted. Her voice was firm, like anger was bubbling at the surface of her thoughts. "Nah, just honest." Jean walked back into the kitchen to grab his things. "Anyway, it's closing time. I'll see ya later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this fic is weird so far, it's just kind of me throwing around my favorite ideas and headcanons and w/e.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally start touching each other yAY

That night Marco thought a lot about Jean. Try as she might, she couldn't get the boy out of her thoughts. She knew she was in too deep. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was his lovely smile. She thought about him all the time, and nothing else seemed to matter all that much to her. Marco had dreams about him, some of them less appropriate than others. Her dreams were a place where all of her wishes came true, but if only these things would really happen. She fantasized about what they would do together, and wished that he were here next to her. She craved him all the time. "I'm going crazy. I'm obsessed." thought Marco aloud. She decided that her best option to deal with this predicament was to consult her best friend Annie.  
Annie came over to Marco's house, and they had snacks together while they discussed things. But then Annie brought up the boy.  
"So, who's this dude you're crushing on? Tell me about him"  
Marco blushed. "You promise you won't make fun of me?"  
"I promise."  
"Well, it's the baker at the bakery where I work. He's handsome and kind and talented...." She smiled at the ceiling. "Since he wears makeup and stuff, I figured he was gay, y'know? But then he told me that...that he liked me."  
Annie was happy for her friend. "So why is this a problem?"  
"Well, you see, all of the guys at the bakery make fun of him for his weight, and it's really damaged his confidence.." Marco bit her lip. "He wouldn't even let me touch his waist when we kissed."she sighed.  
Annie looked Marco in the eyes. "Well why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
"What do I say to him?? I mean, he knows I like him..but still.."  
Annie scoffed. "C'mon girl, you're tough! Just tell him what you really think of him, I think he'd appreciate it."  
Marco took a moment to think. Jean already had told her that he was interested in her, so what was the big deal? And besides, sharing her honest feelings couldn't be that bad.  
Marco perked up. "You know what, I will. I'm gonna talk to him. Maybe, I should ask him out?"  
"That's my girl!" Annie smiled.  
"Help me cook dinner, I want to invite him over!!"  
"Ok, whatever you say." Annie said with a wink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had Jean's number already in her phone, simply for work reasons, so she decided to call him up. Marco knew that she had to be brave, otherwise who would? She knew Jean would never make the first move, he was far too shy. She had to take the risk of making the first move, for the first time in her life.  
She dialed his number and anxiously tapped her foot as she waited for him to pick up.  
"Hello..?"  
"Oh! Um, hey jean, this is Marco!" Marco talked quickly and the discomfort in her voice was audible.  
Jean was flustered. Why would Marco be calling him? Probably over something having to do with the bakery. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he was confused as to why she would be calling.  
"I was just wondering if, uh, you..maybe wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night! My friend and I would be happy to cook!"  
Was this some kind of sick joke? Was Marco Bodt asking him to have dinner with her? Jean felt his heart leap out of his chest. For once, he felt appreciated. Wanted.  
"Yeah!! I'd love to! I hope your friend doesn't mind."  
"Oh no, she'll be fine. I'm looking forward to seeing you!"  
Jean had to try hard to hold in his yelp of excitement.  
"See ya!"  
Hell yeah. Jean had just scored a date with the most perfect girl in the world. And this time is wasn't through bribes to get girls to date him, which were always denied. Marco asked him out. On a date.  
~~~~~~~~  
It was one hour before he had to leave for dinner at Marco's, and Jean was distressed. He did his hair so that it was nicely clean and spiked, and he applied only the subtlest makeup to make him look fairly decent. He spent many hours in the mirror making sure he looked just right, but finding clothes to wear was another problem. He had trouble fitting in to anything he owned anymore. Everything was too small, even the things that were once huge on him. The cakes seemed to be taking a serious toll on his waistline. He had probably gone up at least 3 sizes since he last went shopping, but he had no time to go to the store now. How had he let himself gain this much weight? And he expected himself to get a girlfriend.. He mentally scolded himself and tried his hardest to squeeze in to a pair of way-too-small jeans, that very uncomfortably cut into his waist. His stomach flab spilled over the top, quite noticeably. Not the most flattering look. He rummaged through his closet to find a decent shirt that would be acceptable to wear to dinner. He settled for a blue button-down that nearly suffocated him, and rolled up the sleeves halfway, revealing the tattoo on his forearm. Girls liked tattoos and button-downs, right? He hoped. Oh well, if Marco didn't really like him, it wouldn't be different than any other crush he'd had in the past.

He looked at the clock and realized that he was already a few minutes late. He rushed to the mirror for a quick last check to make sure he looked ok. He quickly grabbed his things and hopped in to the car, following the address Marco had texted him, with worrying thoughts flying through his head. He hoped that this would be the day that things worked out for him.

Jean nervously knocked on the front door, and Marco opened. She was wearing a short pink dress that showed off her beautiful figure. Her legs were long, slender, and beautifully tanned. Her hair was left down in its natural waves, which Jean loved.  
"Hey! Come on in." Marco greeted him. Her smile was radiant, and she seemed happy to see him.  
Annie walked in from the other room.  
"Oh, so you're the one." She smirked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Annie."  
Jean liked Annie's attitude. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Jean".  
"I already know that, Marco here told me all about you."  
Marco looked guilty and her face was bright pink. She elbowed Annie in the ribcage and glared. Annie just laughed at her.  
~~~~~~~  
The three of them sat together while they ate and discussed work and relationships, normal life things. Annie had to put in extraordinary effort to fill the silences between her best friend and this boy. She could feel the air of sexual tension between them. She figured that they needed some time alone, because this dinner date was going nowhere. Suddenly, Annie got out of her chair. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll leave you to it." She winked at Marco, queuing her to talk to Jean about what she had rehearsed. Annie had written Marco a mental script to follow when talking to a boy she liked. Annie left the room, but she was eavesdropping on their conversation. She had to hear what happened next.  
"You look really nice, Jean" said Marco.  
Jean laughed. "You think so? These were the only clothes I could manage to fit into..." He tried and failed to make humor out of the situation.  
"Well I think you look great." Marco reassured him. Marco was tired of all of this going nowhere. She was impatient, she couldn't just sit here and wait until by some miracle the got together. Marco took Annie's advice- just tell him how you feel.  
"Can I just tell you something, Jean?"  
"...sure Marco, what is it?"  
Marco hesitated, but she knew it was now or never to tell her crush how she really felt.  
"I think you really do look great. I think you're a very attractive boy, and you're perfect to me. Sasha and Connie can share their rude opinions all they want, but I think that your body is beautiful. I just...wanted you to know that"  
Jean was in awe. Marco had said that she liked him, but he figured she was just trying to make him feel better. But now, she made it clear that she really did like Jean, regardless of his weight and what others might say. Marco regretted her little speech until she looked at Jean. She had never seen him look so delighted.  
"You know you're perfect, right?" He winked at her.  
Marco lifted a finger and traced Jean's jaw. She couldn't take this anymore, and she let her urges get the best of her. She pulled herself closer to him, and they stared into each other's eyes. The two of them scooted closer to one another until their noses touched. Marco stood up to kiss him on the nose while she grinned delightfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jean grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in close. He slammed his lips onto hers. Marco's tongue danced on Jean's lips. The kiss grew more and more intense as time grew on. Marco's fingers fiddled with the buttons of Jean's shirt. With the softest touch, she unbuttoned the top of the shirt. Jean stiffened, and Marco stopped and looked up at him. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah..I just" he glanced down at his stomach and bit his lip.  
"You have nothing to be insecure about." Marco grinned brightly. "May I continue?" Her cheery grin transitioned into a devious smirk.  
Jean bounced a neatly plucked eyebrow at her. "Please, go ahead."  
She gently grabbed his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders, and it lay in a heap on the tile floor.  
Marco rubbed her hands up and down Jean's body, relishing in every moment she felt his soft skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super short, bc I kept getting stuck writing for some reason.. I'll try to update more often from now on! Feel free to send me ideas about future chapters :)

Annie slowly and carefully stepped back into the kitchen, and she grinned when she saw Jean and Marco. They were oblivious to her standing there, as they felt each other's warmth and embraced the kiss between them. She was pleased to see Marco being so happy, as she hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Annie smirked and said loudly, "You two having fun??"  
Marco blushed vividly, as did Jean, when he realized he was no longer wearing a shirt.  
"Um..uh..we were just.." Marco stuttered.  
"Shhh it's fine, I understand." said Annie.  
Jean was furiously attempting to put his shirt back on. He couldn't believe he had let Marco see him like that. He had such a love and trust for her, that he let her take the lead. It felt really amazing to have somebody appreciate who you were, and not point out your flaws.  
Marco was honored that Jean trusted her in such a way; he was usually so self-conscious about his appearance, but he let himself be vulnerable around her. It was a magical feeling that neither of them had felt before.  
\--  
"Jean" Marco's voice was tender, but it had a hint of deviousness.  
Jean's honey eyes looked into her loving expression.  
"Why don't we take this..somewhere else?" Marco had an uncharacteristically evil smirk on her lips.  
"Sounds good" replied Jean, wrapping his fingers around hers. Marco stood up, still holding Jean's hand, and led him to the staircase. It was composed of deep wood steps that spiraled upward until the top floor.  
"C'mon" urged Marco.  
She led him up the long flight of stairs, never releasing his hand. They stopped at a door toward the end of the hall. Marco twisted the doorknob and held the door open for her lover.  
Jean walked in through the doorway, grinning. Marco gently shut the door with a click, and she began to finger the neckline of her dress. She pulled the straps up and over her head, and she stood there in her undergarments and stockings. Jean was flustered, blushing brightly at the sight of Marco like this. She stepped slowly closer to him, standing on her tiptoes to reach his shirt collar. Jean began to unbutton his shirt, and he did it every so slowly and seductively, only to tease Marco. When all the buttons were undone, Marco threw him onto the bed. Her thin, delicate arms were surprisingly strong. She pulled herself on top of him, and lightly kissed him. She stroked him all over as she sucked on his lips, and Jean didn't refuse.  
"Mhm.." Jean let out a gentle moan, which satisfied Marco. She pulled herself further on top of his large body, rubbing her petite hands across his stomach. He exhaled sharply.  
"Mm Jean" breathed Marco. "You're so beautiful."  
Jean blushed wildly and pulled her into a hard kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her tight so that she could feel all of his warmth.  
Marco settled herself next to Jean, his arms over her and holding her.  
He was a fantastic pillow for Marco. She relished in the magical feeling of being next to his skin, and nestling herself in his softer areas.  
Jean lightly pecked her freckled cheek, and she smiled contently.  
"I love you".


End file.
